The conventional types of a fine adjustment tuning apparatus for a PLL (phase locked loop) synthesizer tuner eliminate tuning discords from a TV receiver and utilize a fine tuning technique to provide the most suitable tuning conditions to each channel.
However, such a technique is limited to the TV in which the respective channel frequencies are stored into a memory by a microcomputer (hereinafter MICOM), and when selecting a broadcasting station, the stored data is read out to display the selected channel on the screen of the TV.
Therefore, in the case where a user carries out a fine adjustment after selecting a channel, if the user selects another channel again, he must fine tune again because the fine tuning data is not stored during the change of the channel. Further, the conventional tuning apparatus and method thereof can not support the high performance function of the TV receiver.